dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hawke's Key
The Key properties I found the key, to be worthless. I mean, when I saw the upgrade choices, and there was "speed", I thought it would give me at least +5% Attack Speed, instead, for my level 27 (don't know if its dependent on it)rogue, it gave the attribute: +2% Attack Speed. Excuse me!? +2%!? I had Jarvia's Shank (already superior) and The Low Blade (upgraded with Sandal's +23% Attack Speed Ruin - Far Superior) equipped. Even after I fully upgraded the Key with the measly elemental damage, critical damage (+5%, I think), and I don't even remember the third (perhaps I decided on speed, anyway, or not), in terms of attributes + bonuses, it paled in comparison to what I had. Its base attack damage(52) would have boosted my DPS by ~20 points, but I wasn't going to give up my immense speed boost, dexterity, critical chance and critical damage boost that my two blades provided, for that, even though the weapon itself looked quite good, very pirate like, matching the appearance of my fem rogue with Jasmine Cutty's Wrap, the Champion boots and chest piece, and Hands of Glory, the perfect pirate look, if anyone's going for that. So, in short, the Hawke's super-duper Key, is worthless. For a rogue, at least... Still have to try out Warrior and Mage. I'm scythe-ing around with a Warrior, now. More details Needed Seriously, this X or X% bonus just isn't acceptable. Can we get a at least get a range for the numbers? Also, do we know if the numbers grow as you level and/or scale to your level? Thanks. -- The Arcadian Rook(talk)[[User blog: Arcadian Rook|''(Needs More Battle Cattle)]] 15:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The damage of every Hawke's key and all properties have ranges and formulae in my thread here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/308/index/7967257 -thendcomes See the above post of mine, where I acquired those useless upgrades at level 27, with a rogue. The keys bacic attack damage apparently depends on your level, but it doesn't scale when you advance. As for the upgrades, the numbers are annoyingly and uselessly low. Quite a disappointment. Jarvia's Shank and the Low Blade (even without Sandal's rune of +23% attack speed) are far superior, for a rogue. Haven't reached the place with my 2-hander warrior, yet, mainly because I got stuck. I didn't have enough friendship for Isabela to return with the damn Tome, so I don't get the Castillon quest later, and that's a loss of XP, and letting one scum live. I can't make the console work, I've posted a complaint, too, on its page, here on the wiki. :On my level 24 warrior, the stats for a greatsword: :43 physical damage :+4 strength :+3% critical chance :+3% attack speed :+4 fire damage :--'D.' (talk '·''' ) 16:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Changing * For rogue Hawke, the key is a dagger or an archer's bow, depending on talent choices. * For warrior Hawke, the key is a 2-handed or 1-handed sword, depending on talent choices. So what happens if by some stupid reason you don't have points in EITHER talents or equal points in them? Just curious. King of Noobs 13:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I played Legacy on the PC using an archer rogue, and the bow was what got turned into the Hawke's Key. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 13:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC)) I had both Weapon & Shield and Two handed trees maxed out. I wanted a greatsword but got a longsword, even though I had completed my 2 handed tree first. I solved this by loading an older save slot and leaving my W&S tree incomplete until after I got the key.Madscientistjaidev (talk) 16:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Came here looking for an answer to this issue. I have a high level Hawke rogue who has used the bow practically all game. But with multiple trees maxed out she was given the dagger (if, looking at it, you can call it that). And even more annoying, if you swop it over to her bow, at the next lock she's grabbed the thing again ! Must be an add-on to change it for the desired, and rightfully should have been obtained, weapon ? (talk) 19:54, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Just to say I've run into this issue still, replaying years later. I've got full trees longsword and greatsword but Hawke's always used the greatsword; and the default is a pain. (The game ought to offer a choice to those who'd like one.) Would have hoped there was a mod or save game hack to swop it over by now: anyone ? (talk) 21:25, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Two-Handed Key With my 24th level Warrior, I chose what I thought would be the most advantageous enchantments. The elemental choice probably doesn't matter, but I think there are more fire-resistant beings than any, so I chose electricity. I like spirit damage, but alas, that wasn't a choice. The second choice was easy- "Attacks ignore enemy armor." 100% penetration? Yes, please. And finally, I had to choose between 5% chance of stun, or 25% chance of slowing enemy attacks and movement. I chose the latter. So, the weapon gives +4 strength, does 45 physical damage, +5 electricity damage, ignores enemy armor, and has a 25% chance of slowing. That's a cool weapon, but if there was just one rune slot for the Primeval Rune, it would have been soooo much better. A 38% increase in speed would have made this weapon devastating. I ignored the critical chance, critical damage, and speed modifiers because of how paltry they are. Also, you can get those modifiers on other things like jewelry and armor. LVTDUDE (talk) 21:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The Key can be sold You might not be able to put the Key in the storage chest or flag it as junk, but you can sell it. At least to the Black Emporium. Gruedragon (talk) 12:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Exploit I can never get more than three of the upgrades. I mean NEVER. I only get three randomly, doesn't seem linked to any characters or anything, just a slight aggravation over something I shouldn't be, haha. I was able to use the exploit for the first seal on PC and got 3 of them (talk) 18:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) MrCorfin For what it is worth, my experience, tried it for the first time having just discovered it here: "Some players have reported trouble getting the cutscene to play four times ... it may be necessary to select each pillar multiple times; as many a eight to be safe." Well it seems to me one must ensure all 4 characters are as close to the pillar as possible. Have one or more further away and it seems they don't touch the pillar soon enough ? (talk) 22:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Here's how I do it: I walk onto the platform so the entire team is up there. Then I order "hold position" and walk each of them along the cross to one of the pillars until you bump into it and start sliding to the side. When all four are set up this way, pause and command each to touch their pillar. Works perfectly fine for me, I get all four upgrades every time (except that one time I forgot to pause). -- (talk) 18:00, September 29, 2017 (UTC) For anybody still looking at this, the issue for me was a mod that removed restrictions on gear. Temporarily disabling it for this exploit gets me all four buffs, otherwise I randomly get 1-3 from it. Move "bug" I am almost certain not being able to stash or destroy the key is not a bug. The key is essentially a plot item and is necessary to complete the DLC. While Hawke can access the stash after receiving the Key, the player cannot access any merchants. It seems obvious that the inability to stash or destroy the Key was intentional in design as was being able to sell it after. This information may be worth keeping, but it certainly doesn't belong under the Bugs section. Sen 01:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Image suggestion I suggest to show images of all weapons full with full Hawke. (talk) 17:35, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :images already exist in bottom of the page!JH EP (talk) 17:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Forms of the item are not full and they should be. (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) How Many Rune Slots? How many rune slots does the key have? Is it the same number for each type of weapon it can be? --Zach9054 (talk) 04:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually there is no rune slot in any form of it - JH EP - Talk - 10:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) About the Keys' low stats. A quick look at Hawke's Key in the save file using gff editor shows that the properties chosen from the seals seem to be added to the weapon at half the usual strength. The ITEM_PROPERTY_POWER (how high the stat bonus is) ranges from 1.0-7.0 (float) and many items have 1.0 - some promotional/DLC stuff might have properties in range of 2.0 or 3.0 - whereas the added properties for the Key (staff version) just have 0.5. Buckeldemon (talk) 03:04, October 23, 2018 (UTC)